1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connection device for a supply line with a jacket pipe and at least two inner lines arranged therein, wherein a housing with a first connection region for the jacket pipe and a second connection region for the inner lines is provided.
2. Description of Related Art
Such supply lines serve for example for the connection of underwater units to supply vessels. By means of the supply line in particular energy, data and various fluids are fed to the underwater unit so that it can work in the desired way for example at the bottom of the sea or a lake. Such a supply line comprises various lines within a jacket pipe corresponding to the supply to be provided.
Precisely at sea, however, it is repeatedly necessary to cut off the supply line in the short term, for example if made necessary by high waves or a storm. If this does not take place or does not take place punctually there is the risk of undesirable forces being transferred via the supply line to the underwater unit, through which the security and functioning capacity thereof can be impaired. There is also a risk of an uncontrolled tearing away of the supply line, meaning that restoration of the connection is not possible or is only possible with considerable expense.
A generic connection device is known for example from U.S. Pat. No. 5,295,848. At the end of a supply pipe a sleeve-form plug and socket device is provided, through which an outer sleeve can be axially inserted into a corresponding receiving socket. Axial connections are mounted so that they can be moved in the axial direction within the sleeve in order to allow for the purpose of connection initially the connection of the inner lines before the outer jacket pipe can be fixed.
In this known connection device there is thus a connection of the inner lines at a time at which the outer jacket pipe has not yet been mechanically fixed. In case of rough seas the connected inner lines can tear away, for example due to uncontrolled movements of the supply vessel, if the jacket pipe has not yet been fixed. In addition a release of the supply line in certain emergency situations is not possible very quickly as initially the connection of the surrounding jacket pipe must be released and only then is a release of the axial plug connections of the inner lines possible.